Sections d'élites !
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Histoire d'amour, de haine et de sexe avec un peu de yaoi mélanger a tout ça.   Un résumé se trouve dedans pour ce qui seraient tentés.  Petites remarques les couples principaux qui existerons:   Grimmjow et Ichigo  principale   Renji et Hisagi  secondair
1. Synopsie

_**Synopsie :**_

Cette histoire se situe dans le monde de Bleach mais quelque peu remanier a ma manière. Les personnages eux aussi subirons quelques petites modifications. Je n'ais pas la prétention de dire que ces personnages sont a moi. Non, ils appartiennent au créateur de Bleach et je ne fais que les réutilisé.

**ATTENTION : CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENDRA DES SCÊNES ET DES DISCUTIONS A CARACTÈRE EXPLICITE ! **

Sinon revenons en au résumer.

Cette histoire raconte l'histoire de deux académies qui comporte chacune une classe d'élites. Dans ce monde les Hollows et les Shinigamis ne se font pas directement la guerre. Ils se battent de manière indirecte. Chaque Hollow est reliés a un Shinigami et tous deux doivent influencer un humain dans ces choix et c'est de cette manière qu'ils se battent en tentant chacun de leurs côté de mener l'humain sur la voie de la droiture ou du crime. Nous suivrons donc les duos de ses deux classes et les relations entres les personnages qui se créerons par la suite. A cela se retrouvera mélanger du sexe, de la haine, du combat et de l'amour.

Encore désolé de se résumé peu alléchant. Il faut avouer que les résumé et moi sa fait deux XD. Mais si l'histoire vous tente quand même ou que vous faites partie de ses gens qui soit ne lise pas les résumé (comme moi) ou qui malgré cela tente comme même la lecture du premier chapitre (se que j'espère vraiment vue le niveau de mon résumé XD) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


	2. Intro  Chapter 1

_**Introduction :**_

Toutes les histoires commencent pareille, rien de nouveau, rien d'original sous la plumes des écrivains. Elles commencent toutes par la vie, parlent toutes d'amour et de joie et finissent toutes par la mort. Se sont toutes les même et pourtant on ne s'en lasse pas. Mais cette histoire là, celle que vous tenez entre vos mains, est différente. Elle commence et termine par la mort. Elle ne parle ni de joie, ni de rire. Elle ne conte que des histoires d'amour sanglant, de sexe, d'honneur, d'argents salie , de drogue, de vie et de mort, le tout homogénéisé par des rivalités incessantes et des mythes qui prennent vie.

Alors chers lecteurs si vous n'aimez que les contes et les belles histoires d'amours à l'eau de rose fermer se livre et reposer le, mais si vous êtes friand d'histoires d'amours haineux et impossibles à la Roméo et Juliette, mêler au sang et à la torture lisez la et plonger vous dans cet univers où vous ne pourrez en ressortir qu'une fois la dernière page tournée. Vous vous rendrez conte alors qu'une vie pleine de joies rime souvent avec une vie insipide et vous commencerez à vous poser des questions sur se que vous avez fait de votre vie jusque là et le pourquoi du comment de vos choix. Êtes-vous réellement sur que vous avez le libre arbitre sur toutes vos actions où êtes-vous simplement la marionnette de gens situés plus haut que vous?

_**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde.**_

Cette sanglante histoire commence par la fin dans un petit entrepôt de Paris dans le 5ème arrondissement. Il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle délabré où vivaient toutes sortes de personnes malfamées. On entendit des coups de feu venir de l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, suivit d'un cri aigu puis d'un silence de mort. Dans ce dernier ce trouvait un groupe composé de 14 garçons et de 6 filles, tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres et tous en piteux état.

Au milieu ce trouvait un jeune homme roux, aux yeux couleur ambre. Ce dernier était gravement blessé au ventre. Il était allongé sur une sorte de lit de fortune composé de caisses, de paille et n'avait que pour seul couverture les mentaux déchirés de ses amis. A coter de lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus turquoise. Ce dernier était tout particulièrement musclé et ressemblait à un animal sauvage. Il avait l'air désespéré. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il criait sans arrêt le prénom d'« Ichigo » qui était sans nul doute celui du rouquin. Ichigo était sur le point de mourir devant les yeux de ses amis quand il revit toute sa vie défilé devant lui. Vous devez vous demandez comment ce jeune homme frêle et à l'air innocent a pus en arriver là, et bien je vais vous le raconter. Mais d'abord je dois vous informer sur différentes chose élémentaires pour mieux comprendre cette histoire.

Nous autres humains ignorons beaucoup de choses. Les mythes et les légendes que nous croyons irréels ne le sont pas. Ils existent bien. Les divinités existent elles aussi d'ailleurs. Les humains leurs ont trouvé bien des apparences et des noms, tous différents les uns des autres, mais n'ont jamais vue totalement juste ni totalement faux. Effectivement, il existe le bien et le mal mais ses deux camps ne se détestent pas, ou tout du moins, les chefs des ses deux camps ne se détestent pas. Leurs subordonnés, pour la plus parts, se détestent dut a leurs divergences d'opinions. Nous allons d'abord étudier le cas des « gentils » si je puis ainsi dire.

Ce camp vit dans un univers appelé la Soul Society. Cette dernière est dirigée par un roi passif.

Le pouvoir de ce dernier n'est la que approuver ou non les décisions du Central 46.

Ce dernier est composé de 40 sages et de 6 juges qui siègent à huis-clos.

Les personnes habitant dans la Soul Society sont soit des âmes d'humains décédés, soit des Shinigamis. Les habitants de cette dernière ont un rôle politique mais certaines familles dites « noble » ont un poids politique beaucoup plus important. Les familles nobles sont des familles de Shinigamis de pur souche c'est à dire des personnes nées Shinigami. On peut devenir Shinigami de deux manière : soit suite à sa mort en tant humain, soit en naissant de parents Shinigamis.

Coté militaire, et oui même les gentils ont une armé, il y a le****** Gotei 13 (a prononcé a l'anglaise). Le Gotei 13 est le nom que l'on donne aux 13 divisions de Shinigami. Il est en fait la force majeure de la Soul Society, contenant plusieurs milliers de Shinigamis.**

******Ces 13 divisions sont dirigées par une seule et même personne, le Commandeur Général, qui est aussi le capitaine de la première division. Les décision********s internes au Gotei 13 sont******** prises sur un vote entre tous les capitaines du Gotei, l'élite militaire de la Soul Society, se réunissant en conseils extraordinaires. Chaque division a une hiérarchie bien précise : elle est dirigée par un capitaine, secondé par un vice-capitaine, puis par les officiers : troisième siège, quatrième siège, etc... ********Et******** cela jusqu'au 15ème siège. Puis vient le reste de la division, sans distinction particulière. Chaque division a une spécialité : par exemples le combat est celle de la 11ème division, tandis que la 4ème division se charge des soins et approvisionnements. La 12ème division, quand a elle, est affiliée au Département de recherche et de développement scientifique dont le directeur est le capitaine de cette dernière, ********etc.******** ...  
Les divisions ont également un symbole qui leur est propre. Elles représentent des fleurs schématisées. De plus, ces insignes sont tatoués sur les capitaines et vice-capitaines et sont représentées sur les brassards de la division.**

******Mais ce n'est pas tout il y a aussi l'Omnitsukido qui représente les Forces Spéciales. Cette dernière regroupe des informateurs, des espions et des assassins qui sont répartis en cinq divisions. Chacune de ces branches de l'Omnitsukido a un chef. Par ailleurs le capitaine de la première division est également le commandant de l'Omnitsukido.**

******Le dernier groupe est le Kidoshû ou appelé également les Nécromanciens. Ce dernier est ********spécialisé******** dans les opérations tenues strictement confidentielles, on sait qu'ils prennent avec eux les Shinigamis de l'académie particulièrement doués.**

******Comme je viens ********de le citer******** si dessus il y a une académies pour Shinigami. Cette dernière forme les jeunes Shinigamis dans leurs tâches qui ont pour but de protéger les humains et d'envoyer les âmes perdues dans la Soul Society. On ********reconnaît******** un Shinigami à sa robe ********noire******** et à son sabre nommé Zampakuto.**

******Dans cette école on leur apprend aussi a perfectionné leur techniques de combats nommé Bankaï ou Shikaï et leur techniques de persuasions.**

******Passons maintenant au camp des méchants. Ce camp vie dans le Hueco Mondo, ou "Monde Creux" en espagnol, ce dernier est un monde parallèle à celui des humains et à la Soul Society. Pour y accéder il faudra passer la porte des enfers. Les habitants du Hueco Mondo sont nommés Hollow. Les Hollows sont des âmes déchues, des âmes que les Shinigami n'ont pas menées à la Soul Society, des âmes que personne n'a protégées des mauvais esprits. Ces âmes perdent leur cœur et deviennent des Hollows. Un Hollow doit prendre l'âme de la personne qu'il aimait le plus afin de reposer en paix, mais cela l'entraîne en fait vers la douleur, noyée dans une accumulation de nouveaux crimes, crimes qui le rendront plus puissants en fonction du nombre d'âmes assimilées, voire le transformeront en un Huge Hollow grand comme plusieurs hommes. S'il finit par se renforcer en dévorant d'autres Hollows, il deviendra un Menos. Les Hollow sont ********les sous-fifres******** des Menos dans Hueco Mondo. **

******Il existe 3 ********types******** de Menos :**

******Le Menos Grande, ou Gillian, est une fusion de Hollows qui s'est renforcée en dévorant un grand nombre de ceux de sa race. Il est vénéré comme un dieu par les simples Hollows. Il est immense et bestial. De plus, tous les Gillians ont la même apparence. Il n'hésitera pas à manger d'autres Gillians pour devenir encore plus fort.**

******Les Adjuchas sont encore plus dangereux. Ce sont des Gillians ayant acquis une apparence originale. Pour devenir Adjuchas, ils doivent acquérir une force suffisante en continuant de dévorer des proies puissantes, et ils doivent continuer par la suite sinon ils risquent de régresser au rang de Gillian et le choc leur ferait perdre définitivement toute trace de conscience. Ils doivent également éviter toutes morsures de la part d'un Hollow d'une puissance équivalente à la leur, car une telle blessure leur interdirait toute évolution ultérieure. Leur apparence se rapproche un peu de celle des humains et leur force serait capable d'inquiéter un capitaine ********Shinigami********.**

******Les plus terribles sont les Vasto Lordes. Ce sont les plus intelligents, les plus forts et les plus humains physiquement. La Soul Society pense qu'ils ne sont qu'une petite dizaine et qu'ils seraient aussi forts que les capitaines de division.**

******Les Arrancars quand a eux sont des Menos sortant de l'académie. Ils étudient des techniques de Shinigami ce qui les rend plus intelligents et plus forts. On les reconnaît à leurs masques composé d'un os partiellement brisés, d'où leur nom************"d'Arrancars" (arracher en espagnol.). Les Arrancars connaissent une phase de métamorphose au cours de laquelle leur corps de Hollow est détruit (à l'exception de résidus de masque situés en général sur la tête) tandis qu'un nouveau corps de forme humaine vient se greffer sur ce résidu. On les ********différencie******** des humains grâce au trou qu'ils ont sur une parti********e******** de leur corps. Ce trou est caractéristique des Hollows.**

**Les Arrancars ayant eux aussi des ********pouvoirs******** de Shinigamis, sont doté de Zampakuto. Ces derniers n'ayant ni Bankaï ni Shikaï, ********ils utilisent******** « l'effet de libération ». L'effet de la libération est une unification avec le ********Zampakuto********, amenant une transformation corporelle et un agrandissement de la puissance qui devient alors quasi-phénoménal tout comme l'utilisation d'un Bankaï par un Shinigami. Pour se libérer, l'Arrancar sort son ********Zampakuto******** et prononce l'**_incantation_******.  
Cette libération se nomme "Résurrection" car l'Arrancar retrouve un aspect inhumain de Hollow. Si cette nouvelle apparence est brisée, il perd temporairement son ********Zampakuto******** exactement comme un Shinigami qui briserait son sabre. Mais s'il modifie volontairement son apparence alors qu'il a libéré son ********Zampakuto********, l'Arrancar perdra définitivement son sabre. **

******Les Arrancars sont réunis par les capitaines ayant trahi la Soul Society, sous la forme d'une académie à l'organisation quasi-militaire. Au nombre de 22 élèves au départ, ils sont à présent 99, les trois types de Menos restent en vigueur pour distinguer leur force. Ils sont donc classés par ordre de puissance et de naissance à l'exception des 10 plus forts : les Espadas.**

******Les Espadas forment la classe d'élite. L'Espada regroupe les 10 Arrancars les plus puissants. Ces derniers sont classés de 1 à 10, du plus puissant au plus faible, et portent leur numéro en tatouage. Il ne s'agit ********que******** de Vasto Lordes et d'Adjuchas "Arrancarisés".**

******L'académie des Arrancars se situent dans le même monde que les Hollows mais séparés ********de la ville********. En effet, ils vivent ensemble dans le "palais" Las Noches, avec les trois Shinigami traîtres. Il s'agit d'une grande bâtisse, sombre et vide, dans laquelle se trouve nombre de chambres. On ne peut entrer officiellement qu'en passant devant un des Huge Hollow servant de gardiens, et chaque porte est à plusieurs journées de marche de l'autre.  
**

******Ses deux camps ont un point commun. Ce dernier est le fait que les deux camps doivent influencer les choix que font les humains dans ********leurs vies********. C'est ********à dire que chaque humain a un******** Arrancars et un Shinigami qui influencent tout les jours les choix qu'il peut faire. Se sont comme des anges gardiens et des démons. Mais en aucun cas ils ne doivent faire le choix à la place de leur protégé, ils doivent simplement le guider dans son choix soit a travers les rêves, une discutions ********qu'ils peuvent******** avoir avec lui, etc********...******** Vous allez me dire « Mais moi je ne croise jamais de personnes avec un ********morceau******** d'os sur la tête ou avec une robe noir et un sabre! » et vous aurez bien évidement raison Les Arrancars, tout comme les Shinigamis sont invisible pour les humains sous leurs forme dites « De Base » mais ils peuvent se transformer comme bon leur semble en humain ou en animal pour devenir visible ********aux yeux******** de tous. C'est d'ailleurs grâce ********à******** cela qu'ils peuvent influencer les humains dans leurs choix.**

******Voilà je crois que je vous ais tout expliqué. Maintenant reprenons ou nous en étions.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2: L'école_**

Tous commença il y a de cela 1 ans dans la Soul Society. Alors que notre rouquin lisait tranquillement un manga nommé Bleach sur son lit, sa plus jeune sœur nommé Karin Kurosaki, entra en trombe dans sa chambre tout en brandissant une lettre. Cette dernière était suivit de son père, Isshin Kurosaki, et de sa deuxième petite sœur, Yuzu Kurosaki.

Karin avait environs 11 ans, ses cheveux était noir tout comme ses yeux. Elle tenait du caractère protecteur et impulsif de son père. Yuzu contrairement a elle tenait de leur défunte mère, autant physiquement, avec ses cheveux châtain et ses yeux ambres, que psychologiquement avec son caractère doux et calme. Ichigo lui tenait un peu des deux, ses yeux ambres et son honnêteté faisait pensée a sa mère alors que sont coté impulsif et protecteur rappelait son père. Seul chose étrange chez se dernier était sa couleur naturelle de cheveux qui était d'un orange vif.

« Ichigo! Ichigo! Regarde! Regarde! Vociférait sont père!

_Qui a-t-il? Demanda ce dernier étonné de voir sa famille dans un tel état d'excitation.

_Tu as reçu une lettre de l'académie pour Shinigami! Continua Yuzu.

_ Sérieux! S'écria se dernier en sautant de son lit. »

Ichigo ouvrit alors sa lettre et la lit à voix haute pour en faire profiter tout le monde :

« Cher Monsieur Kurosaki,

Nous vous informons de votre intégration à l'Académie S.S (Pour Soul. Society).

Veuillez vous présenter le lundi 5 septembre 2011 à 9 heures 00 à la Porte Est de l'école.

Nous vous informerons ultérieurement à la cérémonie d'entré du matériel a acheté.

Veuillez accepter mes sincères salutations.

Signé Kuchiki Rukia directrice de L'Académie S.S »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas sont rêve venait d'êtres exaucé! Lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, fils d'une Shinigami et d'un humain avait reçus l'honneur d'entré dans la fameuse académie de la Soul Society.

« Elle est encore en vie celle là! S'étonna Isshin.

_ De qui tu parle papa ? De manda Ichigo

_De Rukia ! Bien évidement!

_ Tu la connais !

_ Bien sur que je la connais! C'était ma protectrice Shinigami. Commença-t-il. Elle était jumelée avec Aizen Sousuke. Susurra-t-il avec un air de dégout dans les yeux.

_ Mais Aizen machin truck ce n'est pas le directeur de l'académie des Arrancars** ?**

_Si c'est bien lui Ichigo.

_ Et bien papa! T'as eu des protecteurs de taille !

_Au faite grand frère c'est bien lundi 5 septembre ta rentrée ? Lui demanda Karin

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ Bas en faite c'est demain. Conclue Karin

_ Demain! S'exclama le rouquin! Mais je ne serais jamais prêt!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils! Ajouta de manière solennelle Isshin en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Papa a tout prévu! »

Suite a cette discutions le téléphone sonna. C'était Kira Izuru, un ami d'Ichigo. Ce dernier était blond, aux yeux bleus et était tout fin. Kira n'avait que peu d'amis car il n'ait pas très sociable contrairement à Ichigo qui en avait pas mal. Beaucoup de gens l'appréciais pour sa sincérité, son courage et pour le fait qu'il était toujours le premier à aider les autres.

« Hey Ichigo! Comment ça vas ? Demanda Kira.

_ Bien et toi ? Lui répondit-il

_ Trop! J'ai reçus une l'aitre de l'Académie S.S!

_C'est pas vrai toi aussi! Mais c'est super bien. Hâte d'être demain! S'enthousiasma Ichigo

_ Oui trop! On se retrouve à la porte Ouest OK ? Demanda Kira

_ A la porte Ouest? Tu veux dire a la porte Est ? Non ? S'étonna Ichigo.

_ Ah non Ichi! Sur ma lettre, il y a marqué porte Ouest!

_ Bas pas moi! Il y a dut avoir une faute de frappe sur ta lettre.

_ Pourquoi plus sur la mienne que sur la tienne? Hein! Vociféra Kira

_ Parce que ce genre de truck tombe toujours sur toi! Baka! Répondit sèchement le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre.

_ Baka toi même! Renchéri l'autre. »

Ils continuèrent de ce disputé ainsi pendant quelques minutes pour arriver à la conclusion que cela devait dépendre de la classe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

La fin de journée passa vite entre la préparation des bagages (l'Académie S.S est composé d'un internat), des cahier et pleins d'autre chose pour la rentrée.

Le lendemain matin Ichigo ne se réveilla pas et sa sœur Yuzu qui dut le réveiller. Ichigo sauta alors de sont lit et se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Il ne prit pas le temps de manger trop peur d'arrivé en retard.

Quand il arriva devant la grille de la porte Ouest il n'y trouva qu'une poignée d'élèves. Il devait êtres environs 10. Il reconnue dans le petit groupe ses deux meilleurs amis, Abaraï Renji et Rangiku Matsumoto.

Le premier était un jeune garçon assez musclé, aux cheveux longs et rouges, ces derniers étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, les toutes retenues par un bandeau blanc. Renji avait une multitude de tatouages, les plus voyant étaient ceux sur sont visage qui remplaçait en quelques sorte ses sourcil. Il en avait d'autre sur le corps tous plus imposant les uns que les autres, se qui lui donnais un air terriblement sexy.

La deuxième, quand à elle avait les cheveux longs et roux. Sa forte poitrine lui attirait bien des avances des garçons. Ces dernier regardaient d'ailleurs plus ses seins que ses yeux quand il lui parlait mais il fallait le reconnaître que ces mensuration battait tous les records.

Les trois amis parlèrent longtemps, contant de se retrouver dans la même classe, quand la porte de l'imposant bâtiment s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jeune femme pas très grande aux cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds, pas très musclé, portant un chapeau rayé noir et blanc qui cachait ses yeux. Tout les deux portaient une tenue de Shinigami. La jeune femme s'avança et ce présenta :

« Bonjours je suis Kuchiki Rukia directrice de L'Académie S.S et voici le professeur Kisuke Uruhara. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi vous n'êtes que dix et pourquoi tous les autres sont à la porte Ouest. Je répondrais donc à toutes ces questions mais plus tard. D'abord rentrée et je vous donnerais toutes les explications dans le hall. »

Les jeunes élèves rentrèrent donc dans l'imposant hall à l'architecture baroque. Un fois que tous les élèves furent rentrés la directrice repris la parole.

« Alors premièrement sachez que vous avez tous été choisie pour l'un de vos don. Chacun d'entre vous a été désigné comme étant le meilleur dans son domaine. Tous les dix vous allez former une équipe d'élite pour concurrencer les Espada. Je suppose que vous connaissez tous les Espada? Non? Demanda cette dernière »

Tous les élèves répondirent d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Suite a cela la directrice repris:

« Vous serez donc formés en conséquence Avec le directeur de l'école adverse nous avons choisie de vous entrainer avec les Espada ou tout du moins avoir certains cour en commun. Le directeur Sousuke et moi même pensons que cela pourrait augmenter fortement vos aptitudes. Pour cela il vous faudra donc vivre dans le même dortoir et pour ne favorisé aucune des deux équipes nous avons décidé de faire un mois chez nous un mois chez eux. Est-ce clair? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponses. Vos parents ont déjà été mis au courant. Ce mois ci ce fera chez nous. Nous vous avons donc réservé toutes la moitié Est du bâtiment pour vous. Vous serez en tous vingt élèves, dix Espadas et dix Shinigamis. Vous avez deux heures devant vous. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez mais dans deux heures vous devrez êtres tous ici même pour assister a la cérémonie de jumelage Ah oui! Une dernière chose, avant de partir, le professeur Kisuke Uruhara aurait deux, trois petites choses à vous dire alors suivez le. Termina-t-elle enfin; »

Le professeur se tourna alors vers les élèves avec un sourire sadique étirez sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il prit la parole le vocabulaire et le ton du professeur étonna alors les élèves :

« Bon allez les gamins vous allez m'suivre. Enfin si vous l'pouvez! »

Suite à cette phrase se dernier s'évapora comme par magie et à sa place se trouvait une sorte de lettre posé par terre.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus turquoises pris alors la lettre et la lus à voie haute.

« Très chers élèves voici un premier teste d'entré. Utilisé vos connaissances et vos talent pour me retrouvé.

Ps : Chacun doit réussir de sont côté et non par deux sinon vous serez renvoyez de l'école. »

Tout les élèves restèrent bouche bée face ce que venait de lire le grisonnant. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir attaché en chignon s'adressa à ce dernier:

« T'es sur de ce que tu viens de lire Toushirou?

_Sur Hinamori. Il n'y a pas de doute le prof veux nous mettre a l'épreuve. Confirma le grisonnant.

_ Mais il con ou quoi ce mec! Jura un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux argentés...

_ Calme toi Gin! Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver car de toute façon nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Allez au boulot. Ajouta Matsumoto »

Et c'est la que le spectacle commença sous les yeux d'Ichigo. Tous ces camarades se concentrèrent.

Le premier à avoir disparu fut le fameux Toushirou qui à peine avait-il fermé les yeux murmura un « Trouvé! » puis disparu de la même manière que le sensei plus tôt.

La deuxième fut une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui ressemblait plus à une enfant qu'à autre chose. Cette dernière avait murmuré une sorte d'incantation et un file rouge était apparue elle le suivit.

Et ainsi de suite ils disparurent les uns et les autres quand à Ichigo, lui ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Il commença même à se demander si il n'y avait pas eu erreur dans le choix de sa personne pour faire partit de cette équipe lorsque qu'il vue les différentes techniques des ses camarades toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autre. Même Renji avait réussi. Mais Ichigo ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il décida alors qu'il allait s'il le faillait faire toutes les salles du bâtiment. Même si cela devait lui prendre un temps fou, il y arriverait. Et effectivement il y arriva mais cela au bout d'une heure et demie. Plusieurs fois il pensa laisser tombé mais se repris a chaque fois. Il se demanda quand même au bout d'un moment si le sensei ne l'avait tout simplement pas laissé tomber et s'en été allé avec les autres Shinigamis. Mais non il les trouva tous assis dans une salle. A peine eu-t-il poussé la porte de le sensei déclara :

« T'voila en fin toi! Tu sais qu'on-t-as attendu durant tous s'temps ?

_ Désolé. Murmura Ichigo toute en grommelant. »

Ichigo alla s'assoir a coter de Renji. Ce denier qui ne manqua pas de raller contre sont ami.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est la je vais vous expliquer la raison de cette épreuve et pour cela nous allons profiter du moment où vous vous présenterez. Est-ce claire? Bon commençons Déclara-t-il sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses élèves. Vous vous présenterez dans l'ordre dans lequel vous m'avez trouvé. »

Se fut donc le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, et aux grands yeux bleus turquoise qui se leva le premier.

« Je m'appelle Hitsugaya Toushi, je suis née Shinigami. dit-il calmement.

_Très bien. Tu vois Toushirou ton tallent est ta grande maitrise des techniques. A peine en voie-tu une tu l'assimile déjà. Tu as utilisé la même technique que moi pour disparaître et c'est ce qui ta conduit jusqu'à moi n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui. Approuva le jeune homme.

_ Au suivant. Enchaina le sensei. »

Ce fut alors la jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui se leva :

_Je m'appelle Kusajishi Yachiru malgré mon physique j'ai le même âge que vous. Je suis, moi aussi, née Shinigami.

_ Toi ton talent est ta grande maitrise des techniques que tu as apprise. Tu es un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Tu as utilisé la technique de la « red life »(vie rouge ). Et cette dernière n'est pas du niveau d'une débutante comme toi. Voilà la qualité pour laquelle tu as été choisit. »

Puis se fut au tour de Renji de se lever.

« Je m'appelle Abaraï Renji, je suis née moi aussi en tant que Shinigami.

_Quand a toi Renji tu as utilisé tes grandes faculté auditive et t'es servie du bruit produit par Yachiru pour me trouvé et c'est pour cela que l'on ta choisie car tes sens sont très développé tu sais t'en servir.

_Mais monsieur nous n'avions pas le droit de nous aider des autres! S'exclama Ichigo.

_ Faut ! J'avais dit que vous ne pouviez pas laisser faire un de vos camarades tout seuls et le suivre comme un toutou. Renji lui a sus utilisé ses atouts et s'est servi du bruit produit par sa camarade pour pouvoir me trouvé. »

Un jeune garçon se leva alors, ce dernier avait les cheveux noirs, avait 3 griffures sur son œil droit et portait un tatouage sous l'œil gauche. Ce dernier représentait le chiffre 69. Un trait noir parcourrais aussi toute la moitié gauche de son visage au niveau de l'arrête de son nez.

Renji se trouva béat devant le jeune homme ce que ne manqua de remarqué Ichigo ainsi que le jeune 69.

«Hisagi Shyuuhei, née humain devenu Shinigami. Dit-il sombrement.

_ Très bien Hisagi. Ton talant est la discrétion, l'observation, et l'espionnage. Rien ne t'échappe, tu sais tout sur tout le monde et personne ne s'est rien d'autre sur toi que se que tu veux bien nous dire. La directrice et moi même n'en savons pas plus sur toi que se que je viens de dire. Et c'est la ou réside ton talent. »

Hisagi s'installa tout près de Renji, se moquant intérieurement de ce dernier en le voyant prendre une teinte rouge. Mais il devait l'avoué qu'il ne le trouvait pas moche non plus.

Il laissa donc place au jeune homme de tout a l'heure. Le fameux Gin. Ce dernier avait des cheveux et des yeux argentés, il était assez musclé et plus tôt grand.

« Je m'appelle Ichimaru Gin, et je suis née Shinigami.

_ Ta force a toi, Gin réside dans ton intelligence et ta vivacité d'esprit. Tu t'es dit qu'étant un professeur j'allais surement faire d'une pierre de coup et en même temps du teste j'allais vous montré le chemin vers votre salle de classe tu a alors fais toutes les salles de classe de l'aile Est ce qui ta pris certes un peu de temps mais vue ta grande vitesse cela fut assez cours. »

Se fut alors au tour de la fameuse Hinamori de se levé. On remarqua tout de suite la timidité de cette dernière car elle n'osa pas tout de suite parlé mais Toushirou la rassura d'un sourire et elle se lança:

« Je m'appelle Hinamori Momo, je suis née en tant qu'humaine mais je suis devenue Shinigami il y a de cela 4 ans.

_ Ton atout a toi, Hinamori, c'est ton calme imperturbable et ta sagesse d'esprits. Tu as utilisé ton calme pour pouvoir te concentré et mettre en œuvre une technique qui consiste a repéré l'énergie physique d'une personne. Cette dernière demande beaucoup de concentration et un certain calme et c'est la que sont entré en jeux tes atouts. Sans eux tu n'aurais jamais réussi a me retrouvé. »

Les remarques du sensei firent rougir la jeune fille qui revint vite vers son amis Toushirou.

Quand la jeune fille suivante se leva tous les garçons, y compris le professeur, firent une fixette sur les seins de cette dernière. Il fallait avouer qu'il battait tout les records. Enfin pas tous. Ceux de Matsumoto restaient comme même plus gros.

« Je m'appelle Kotetsu Isane, je suis née Shinigami.

_ Isane tu n'as pas d'atout particulier. Tu es polyvalente dans toutes les discipline se qui est un avantage incontestable. Tu as pus me retrouvé en utilisant la technique du Chien Perdu qui consiste a retrouvé quelqu'un ou quelque chose a l'aide de l'odorat, comme un chien quoi. »

Se fut encore au tour d'une fille de se lever. Cette dernière avait des cheveux noirs et cours et elle aussi avait une poitrine digne de se nom.

« Mon nom est Soi Fong, je suis née humaine et le premier qui ose me mater les seins vas s'en prendre une de ma part.

_ Voilà t'as tout compris Soi! Ton avantage c'est ton caractère, tu es très persuasive et tu ne te laisse pas faire. Tu as donc magnifiquement bien utilisé ton talent de persuasion pour obliger Isane à t'apprendre sa technique du Chien Perdu. »

Se fut alors au tour de Matsumoto de se lever. Le professeur eu carrément un saignement de nez a la vue de la poitrine si généreuse de cette dernière.

« Je me nomme Rangiku Matsumoto et je suis née humaine.

_ Comme nous pouvons tous le voir tu as des atouts féminin plus que généreux et tu n'as eu aucun mal à séduire Gin pour qu'il t'envoie par télépathie le chemin à suivre. J'ai raison non?

_ Oui. Répondirent les deux concerné en rougissant quelque peu.

_ N'ai pas honte Matsumoto. Ton atout est la. Tu t'assume totalement en tant que femme et tu sais charmer les hommes. Tu les connais par cœur, leurs faiblesse et leur atout n'ont aucun secret pour toi ce qui ai d'une grande utilité. Seul défaut à cet atout c'est que sans homme il ne te sert à rien. »

Puis vins enfin le tour d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ce leva et dit :

« Ichigo Kurosaki, née mi- humain, mi-Shinigami.

_ Ichigo Kurosaki...j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Au début, je dois bien l'avoué j'ai crue qu'il y avait eu une erreur sur ta sélection et je suis donc allez vérifier. Et tu sais quoi j'ai vue que parmi les examinateurs du concours d'entré dans cette école aucun d'entre eux ne t'avaient recommandé, mais c'était la directrice en personne qui t'avais choisi.

_ Quoi! S'exclama le rouquin. La directrice en personne m'a recommandé !

_ Et oui, d'abord j'ai crue que c'était du fait que ton père avait été son protégé et c'est donc pour cela que j'ai choisie de faire ce petit examen d'entrée.

_ Attendez, vous êtes entrain de me dire que j'ai été choisie juste parque la directrice avait comme protégé mon putain de père ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Mais c'est d'la merde. S'énerva Ichigo.

_ Calme toi Ichigo. C'est effectivement ce que j'ai pensé au début mais suite à cet examen j'ai enfin compris pourquoi elle t'avait choisi. Ton atout est ton caractère. Tu ne laisse jamais tombé. Tu feras tout pour réussir. J'ai bien vue en t'observant que tu a faillit abandonner plusieurs fois mais tu t'es repris a chaque fois. Tu a fais la quasi totalité des pièces de l'aile Est. N'étant pas très malin tu ne t'ais pas dit que je ne pourrais êtres que forcément dans une salle de classe et tu as donc fait toute les pièces. Sache qu'a ta place je crois qu'au bout d'une heure j'aurais carrément désespéré et abandonné mais pas toi. Et c'est en cela que réside ton atout. »

Ichigo resta Bouche bée devant le compliment que venait de lui faire son sensei. Et dire qu'il pensait que son coté borné était un défaut.

« Bon maintenant c'est l'heure de la cérémonie de jumelage. Aller, on va tous dans le hall.»

Et comme tout à l'heure Kisuke se volatilisa et tous les élèves partir le rejoindre grâce a leurs techniques sauf Ichigo qui resta encore comme un gros baka tout seul dans la classe. Il jura contre se maudit professeur et parti a sa recherche. Ichigo n'ayant jamais eu un sens de l'orientation très développé ne sut retrouver du premier coup le chemin vers le hall. Il mit donc un bon quart d'heure avant d'y arrivé. Un fois là-bas il n'y trouva personnes. Il jura une fois de plus mais par chance entendit le cri d'Hinamori ce qui lui indiqua la pièce où se trouvaient les autres.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Salut les gens ! Alors voila la suite de l'histoire j'epère qu'elle vous plaira !

Encore merci pur tout vos commentaires.

**Yayuhe** : Merci a toi de m'avoir fait remarqué que je m'était planté dans le nom des port et effectivement ils devraient être à la porte Est et non Ouest. Petite erreur de ma part XD.

**LilyMalfoyPotter** : Encore merci Julie ! Franchement ca ma fait plaisir ue tu prenne le temps de lire mon histoire.

**Lovely-bubble**** :** Merci de ton gentil commentaire il m'a fait plaisir.

_**Chapitre 3 : Une chaude cérémonie.**_

Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la salle tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il fut étonné lorsqu'il vue la tête des Espadas. C'est dernier étaient tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres. L'un d'entre eux attira particulièrement le regard du rouquin. C'était un jeune homme qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus turquoise. Ces derniers avaient strictement la même couleur que ses cheveux. Le bleuté était particulièrement bien musclé et avait un sourire de requin. Il avait comme morceau d'os un bout de mâchoire. Cette dernière se situait sur sa joue droite. C'était sans doute cela qui renforçait son allure de prédateur. Il avait un charme et un sex appeal fou. Le rouquin était comme attiré par l'Espada. Lorsque les yeux d'ambres rencontrèrent ceux du bleuté ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Ichigo aurait plus se noyer dans cette océan turquoise mais il fut vite tiré de ses songes par Kisuke.

« Te voila enfin ! Cela ne t'arrive jamais d'être à l'heure ! Vociféra Kisuke. _ Et vous, ça vous arrive jamais de quitter les salles de manière normale ? cria Ichigo. »

Le ton désinvolte étonna quelque peu le professeur mais fit rire les deux directeurs. Ichigo, énervé par les rires de ces derniers, cria :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, vous ? »

Leurs rires redoublèrent. Tout les Espadas avaient un sourire moqueur sur le visage sauf le bleuté qui affichait un sourire carnassier. Ce dernier était, bien évidement, destiné à Ichigo. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde il lui aurait certainement sauté dessus. Quand Rukia s'eu quelque peu calmé elle put enfin répondre à la question du rouquin. Ce dernier était de nouveau plongé dans les yeux du bleuté et il n'en sorti qu'en entendant la voix de la directrice résonner dans ses tympans.

« C'est juste que tu nous rappelle tellement ton père.

_ C'est vrai enchaina Aizen, il avait toujours la salle habitude d'être en retard à tous ses rendez-vous ! Tout comme sa putain de femme ! Ricana-t-il. »

La dernière phrase d'Aizen résonna comme un éclair dans la tête d'Ichigo. Rukia s'arrêta instantanément de rire, choqué et les deux professeurs présents se raidir. Ichigo, quand à lui, brandit son Zampakuto, menaçant le directeur Aizen.

« Who ! Calme-toi ! s'écria Aizen en voyant la lame du Kurosaki. Ton Zampakuto est impressionnant ! Je n'en n'avais jamais d'aussi grand !

_TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ordonna le jeune Shinigami. SI VOUS OSEZ REPARLER AINSI DE MA MERE JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETER AMEREMENT !

_Haha ha… regardez moi ça ! Le jeune rouquin ose défier le grand Aizen ! Se marra le requin.

_ TOI LE BLEU LA FERME ! ON NE T'A PAS CAUSE !

_ Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le petit rouquin ! Il aime pas qu'on touche à sa moman !»

Suite a cette phrase Ichigo se retourna brusquement vers le bleuté et le menaça de sont impressionnant sabre.

« Hey doucement bébé. C'est pas un jouet c'que t'tiens ! fit remarqué le bleuté tout en poussant du bout du doigt la lame pointant vers lui.

_Premièrement je ne suis pas ton bébé, deuxièmement si tu oses reparler de ma mère de quelques manière que ce soit je te brise en mille morceaux est-ce claire !

_ Mais c'est que tu t'énerve mon chaton. Grr !

_Bon maintenant arrêter tout les deux ! J'en ais marre ! Ichigo tu vas t'asseoir et tu ranges ton Zampakuto et vous Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, vous restez assis et vous vous taisez. Quand à toi, Aizen, et cela conte pour tout le monde, si tu reparles de la mère d'Ichigo c'est à moi que tu auras à faire ! Et maintenant commençons la cérémonie de jumelage. Annonça Rukia. Cette cérémonie consiste donc à trouver le Hollows ou le Shinigami qui vous correspond. Un fois ce dernier choisi nous vous attribuerons un humain. Cet humains sera votre protégé et cela à vie. Est-ce claire ? demanda la directrice. »

Tous les élèves firent un oui de la tête et le directeur Aizen enchaina :

« Maintenant tour à tour je vais appeler les élèves et vous viendrez au centre de la pièce. Là, je vous prendrais quelques goutes de votre sang. Une fois tout le monde passer la coupe dans laquelle chaque sang aura été versé nous montrera le visage des deux « jumeaux ». Est-ce claire ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Alors on commence par Stark Coyote. »

Ce dernier était grand, plus tôt musclé, ses cheveux étaient longs, ondulés et bruns. Il avait pour collier son morceau d'os, le bas d'une mâchoire. Stark avait, d'après Ichigo, un charme fou et une de ces prestance qui en ferais tomber plus d'un. Il le trouvait tout simplement sexy. Quand Stark repartie s'asseoir il ne quitta des yeux la jeune Soi Fong. Cette dernière ne baissa son regard. Au contraire elle le soutenait et cela plaisait fortement à l'Espada.

Le suivant fut Renji qui se fit encore et toujours dévoré du regard par** Shyuuhei**. En suite se fut le tour d'un certain Ulquiorra Shiffer. A peine ce dernier fut lever qu'un vent glaciale parcouru l'échine d'Ichigo. Ulquiorra avait deux grand yeux verts, une peau blanche, deux tatouages représentant deux lignes partant chacune du bas d'un œil et allant jusqu'au bas de son visage. Son os a lui, était sur tout le côté gauche de sa tête. Comme un casque mais qui ne passerais que sur ses cheveux et non sur son visage. Ce dernier était impassible, seuls ses yeux montraient ses émotions. Et en cet instant les émotions de ce dernier étaient très claires pour Renji. Ulquiorra Shiffer matait Ichigo et cela de manière flagrante enfin sauf pour Ichigo. Il fallu d'ailleurs que Renji lui dise pour que ce **dernier** s'en rende compte.

Les suivant furent Toushirou, **Gin** et Matsumoto. Quand cette dernière passa un des garçons de l'Espada lui mit la main aux fesses. Ce dernier était plus qu'enrobé, avait une peau métisse et sur son visage s'étirait un sourire pervers. La rouquine se retourna violement vers l'Espada et lui mit un de ces tartes. **Gin** s'était levé brusquement et menaça de son Zampakuto le jeune Hollows. Ce dernier ricana et quand Matsumoto repassa devant lui il voulut recommencer son geste mais **Gin** l'en empêcha en lui donnant un violant cout de sabre. Son bras saignait énormément. Il perdait une quantité de sang impressionnante.

« Cela suffit ! cria Aizen. Yammy Rialgo vient ici et fais couler ton sang dans la coupe. »

Ichigo fut le suivant sur la liste. Il se leva et passa donc devant Ulquiorra Shiffer, l'espada aux yeux verts. Ce dernier dévora son derrière mais ne dit rien contrairement à Jeagerjaques qui, quand à lui, donna une petite claque sur les fesses du rouquin. Ichigo poussa un petit de cri de surprise et se retourna violement fasse au bleuté. Grimmjow ricana et avec son sourire le plu pervers lui dit :

« Bas alors chéri je te fais de l'effet a ce que j'entends.

_ Ne me retouche plus jamais les fesses ! Est-ce claire ? Cracha sèchement Ichigo tout en repartant.

_ Bon maintenant on arrête ok ? Et Grimmjow tu es le prochain sur la liste alors viens. Annonça Aizen. »

Ichigo approcha donc de la coupe. Mais au lieu de simplement se piqué le bout doigt pour faire couler une goute de son sang, ce dernier se trancha carrément l'indexe suite au sur saut produit par Grimmjow quand il pressa de manière non négligé les fesses du rouquin. Ce dernier émit alors une plainte et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit son doigt ensanglanté se retrouva dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Il lécha entièrement le doigt tout en regardant sensuellement Ichigo dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait la bouche grand ouverte se qui excitait particulièrement le bleuté. Le rouquin se mit à rougir de plus en plus sous les coups de langues sensuelles de Grimmjow. Il était choqué par ces gestes. Tout le monde l'était d'ailleurs même les Espadas. Seul Ulquiorra et Stark ne l'était pas. Le vert regardait avec jalousie cette scène et quand au brun, il ricanait mais ce dernier était au fond quelque peu étonné du comportement de son ami. Certes Grimmjow avait toujours été un pervers fini mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait dragué une personne qu'il ne l'attirait pas. Et là en plus de draguer ce rouquin il jouait avec lui mais il ne pouvait être attiré par un Shinigami. Surtout pas lui, lui qui avait un si grande fierté ne pouvait décemment pas trouvé attirant un Shinigami. Mais alors pourquoi jouait-il avec ce gamin ? Enfin bon après tout Grimmjow faisait se qu'il voulait. Et quand ce dernier eu fini de léché le doigt de son vis-à-vis il lui ferma la bouche en appuyant sensuellement sur son menton du bout de son indexe. Il ajouta alors :

« Bas alors bébé je t'existe a ce que je vois ! dit tout en touchant du bout du doigt la bosse naissante au niveau de l'entre-jambe d'Ichigo. »

Le roux dégluti bruyamment et se retient de pousser un petit gémissement à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Suite à cela le bleuté se coupa à son tour le doigt mais le fit exprès. Une fois la goute de sang tombé dans la coupe il se retourna vers Ichigo et alla se positionner devant ce dernier qui c'était rassit. Il lui tendit son doigt blessé. Ichigo leva un sourcille comme signe d'incompréhension et regarda le doigt qu'on lui tendait sans comprendre. Jeagerjaques soupira, complètement effarer devant la stupidité d'Ichigo.

« Bas suce, abruti vas ! expliqua sèchement Grimmjow dans le but d'éclairer la lanterne du jeune.

_ Mais … mais… Non ! Bégaya Ichigo choqué par le double sens flagrant de la phrase de son interlocuteur.

_Fait pas ta sainte nitouche bébé ! A moins que tu flippes ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour blesser la fierté du rouquin. Relevant alors le défit lancer par le bleu il prit de manière aguicheuse le doigt de ce dernier et se mit alors à le lécher sur toute sa longueur de manière plus ou moins poussé. Le bleuté était en extase mais fut vite tiré de son songe par Rukia qui leurs ordonna d'aller se rassoir calmement et de ne plus recommencer. Grimmjow alla donc s'asseoir mais ne se s'épara pas de son sourire carnassier. Les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pendant toute la fin de la cérémonie ce qui déplaisait de plus en plus à Ulquiorra. Ce dernier regardait tour à tour Ichigo avec envi et Grimmjow avec jalousie. Après Grimmjow se fut au tour d'un autre Espada. Il était grand avait l'air vieux et était moche, très moche. Il était aussi très grand, très musclé et surtout très ridé. Il se nommait Barragan Luisenbarne. Son morceaux d'os se trouvait au niveau de son XXX .Après se fut le tour de **Shyuuhei**. Ce dernier passa devant un Renji béat. Il se faisait carrément maté par le rouge et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire même. Il se piqua donc le doigt et alla se rassoir. Une fois assis à côté de Renji il lui chuchota à l'oreille : **« Si tu veux toi aussi tu peu me léché ».** Cette phrase à double sens fit rougir le rouge et il tourna la tête. **Shyuuhei** ricana fasse à la gêne de son voisin. Plus le temps passait plus le 69 trouvait attendrissant le rouge. Attendrissant mais aussi ultra sexy. Il faut avouer que ces tatouages le rendaient dotant plus attirant. Suite à cette petite séance de matage ce fut le tour de la seule Espada féminine, une dénommé **Tia Hallibel**. Cette dernière avait une peau métisse, des cheveux blonds et des atouts féminins plus que généreux. Son os se trouvait au niveau de son XXX. Puis quatre des cinq Shinigamis filles passèrent. La première fut KusajishiYachiru qui reçut bien évidement des remarques à propos de son physique enfantin mais ne fit pas attention à cela. Seul **Shyuuhei** la défendit se qui fit très plaisir à la rose et ils échangèrent un sourire. Cela ne plus d'ailleurs qu'à moitié a Renji et le 69 s'en aperçu et ricana. Il ajouta un petit **« bas alors jaloux »** suivit d'un grand sourire. Renji ne se laissa pas faire et lui dit « Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité idiot ! ». La deuxième à passer fut Hinamori. Cette dernière toujours très timide n'osa pas se lever tout de suite lorsqu'Aizen prononça son nom. Il fallut que Toushirou lui prenne la main et la rassure d'un sourire pour que cette dernière prenne confiance en elle. Et cela marcha. Un fois passer se fut au tour d'Isane. Le tour de cette dernière se passa sans encombre mais au moment de se rassoir un des Espada siffla. Ce dernier se nommait Arruruerie Aaroniero, il était grand, avait des cheveux noir et portait son os au niveau de son XXX. Isane fut frapper par la beauté du jeune homme et elle ne le semblait le laisser indifférent non plus. Mais à part cela il n'avait rien d'autre. Il avait l'air stupide et elle lui fit remarquer se qui attisa la convoitise de l'Espada. La dernière fille fut Soit Fong. Quand elle passa devant le vieux Espada, ce dernier la fit tomber. Cette dernière se rattrapa sur L'espada suivant. C'était le jeune Stark. Soi Fong ne lui jeta pas un regard et reparti vers la coupe. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant eux Stark l'arrêta et lui dit : « Bas alors chérie on ne dit ni pardon, ni merci ? Ce n'est pas polie tu sais. » Et c'est là et seulement là que Soi daigna enfin regarder l'Espada. Elle le détaille de haut en bas avec dédain et lui répondit « T'es qui pour me dire sa toi ? ». Stark fut d'abord étonner par le ton et l'assurance de la jeune fille puis sourit face à cette dernière. Il lui répondit alors sur un ton moqueur : « Qui suis pour te dire ça ? C'est bien ça la question ? Et bien je suis tout simplement moi ! Stark Coyote ! » Cette réplique fit rire intérieurement Soi et elle reparti vers sa place sans daigné le regarder une seule fois ce qui attisa le désir du brun. Il la trouvait sexy et aimait bien sont côté sur de soit. Quand à Soi, elle devait bien admettre que le jeune Espada était assez sexy et même attirant seulement c'était un ennemi, un Espada et cela coupait toute envie a cette dernière. De plus Stark était trop sur de lui et vantard à son goût. Elle était sur qu'au premier combat ce dernier flancherais. Se fut ensuite le tour de quatre Espada. Le premier se nommait Nnoitra Jiruga. Ce dernier était fin et grand. Il avait les cheveux longs et noirs, il portait un bandeau sur son œil gauche, ce dernier ne cachait pas son œil mais son trou de Hollow qui se trouvait a cette endroit là. Mais la chose la plus déplaisante sur son visage était son sourire. Ce dernier était pervers et affreusement dérangeant. Quand Jiruga vous regardait il vous donnait l'impression de vous déshabiller. Et cela était plus que dérangeant. Son os se trouvait au milieu de son XXX. L'Espada suivant se nommait Zommari LeRoux. Ce dernier était grand et sa peau été aussi noir que la nuit et il était assez musclé. Il ne dit pas un mot de la cérémonie. Le troisième était très spécial. Il se nommait Szayel Aporro Granz. Il avait des cheveux roses et longs et ressemblait tellement a une fille que la moitié des personnes présente a cette réunion doutait de son sexe. Le dernier était le jeune homme qui avait sifflé Isane. Il se nommait Aaroniero Arruruerie et était dès plus canon. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas des yeux Isane alors que cette dernière parlait Ichigo. Enfin elle lui parlait mais lui était entrain de se noyé dans les yeux du bleuté. Par ailleurs Isane se demandait bien ce qu'Ichigo pouvait trouver à ce Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Enfin cela ne la regardait pas.

« Bon maintenant que la première partie de la cérémonie a eu lieu nous pouvons passer à la deuxième. Annonça Aizen. Dans la coupe apparaitra les deux visages des jumelés, l'un après l'autre. Suite à cela nous passerons à la deuxième cérémonie. Allez commençons. »

Le premier duo fut Renji et Barragan. Renji pesta mais il n'y pouvait rien. Aizen pris alors la parole.

« J'ai oublié de précisé une chose, vous savez tous que les Espadas sont classé de 1 à 10 et avec la directrice Rukia nous avons décidé de classer les binômes selon les numéros des Espadas. Donc pour le binôme constitué comme Barragan est le numéro 2 se binôme l'est aussi. »

Le binôme suivant est composé Toushirou et de Stark. A là plus grande surprise de Soi, qui prenait Stark pour un abruti fini, fut étonné d'apprendre que ce dernier se trouvait à la tête des Espadas. Et oui ce binôme n'est autre que le numéro 1. Stark remontait donc dans l'estime de Soi et il s'en aperçut. Il sourit à cette dernière mais elle détourna la tête comme innintéresser, ce qui était, bien évidement, faux. Ce geste fit sourire le brun. Le jeune fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil attisait de plus en plus son désir et cela sans le vouloir. Il se jura alors qu'avant la fin de l'année cette dernière serait à lui. Tout d'un coup il revint à la réalité. Une brusque réalité car il réalisa que cette dernière était une Shinigami et que les lois lui interdisaient toutes relations avec elle. Mais après tout les lois sont fait pour êtres bafoué alors pourquoi pas après tout. Et puis tant qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments rien ne l'empêche de draguer tout ce qui bouge.

« Ichigo Kurosaki. Appela Aizen. »

Ce dernier ce leva et une fois devant la coupe il murmura un « Pitié s'il vous plait tous sauf ce tarer ! Je vous en supplie tout sauf Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ». Il répéta ces phrases de multiple fois si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le nom de son jumeau. Il ne sortit de prières que lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se collé contre dos. Cette personne déposa ses lèvres sur le coup du rouquin ce qui lui provoqua de multiple frisons. Ichigo n'osait pas se retourner, il n'en avait pas besoin d'ailleurs. Il reconnut cette odeur facilement. D'ailleurs c'est cette dernière qui tendit autant le roux. Cette odeur appartenait au bleuté. Ce dernier ajouta d'ailleurs :

« Désolé bébé mais c'est avec moi que tu vas devoir faire équipes. » Suite à cette phrase il embrassa de nouveau la joue d'Ichigo qui rougit fortement.

**« Attendez ! Vous êtes entrain de dire que ce Kurosaki est jumelé avec Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ? s'exclama le professeur des Espada. **

_ Oui c'est exacte M. Il Forte Grantz. Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il auttant ? demanda Rukia.

**_ Mais tout le monde c'est bien que M. Jeagerjaques n'as été numéroté sixième que pour limité l'accet a ces pouvoir sinon il démolirait tout le monde. Peut être que Stark arriverais à le combattre mais pas plus. Enfin si il y a aussi Ulquiora qui a été sous numéroté mais bon passons. **

_ Mais o voullez vous en venir monsieur Il Forte Grantz ?

**_ Simplement au fait qu'un jeune homme comme Ichigo ne peu êtres du même niveau de Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.**

_ Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? demanda sèchement Ichigo au olus grand étonnement de tout le monde.

_ Tout simplement car c'est moi le plus fort chéri. N'as-tu rien écouter. Je suis l'Espada le plus fort, tellement fort que pour réduire ma force on ma sous numéroté alors t'imagine bien que c'est pas un gamin comme toi qui risque de me battre . Ca y est ? T'as compris , chéri ? »

Et voila le chapitre 3 est fini. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Gros bisous et encore merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre =D !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

**Boys-Love-Yaoi**** : **Rassure toi je n'ai pas du tout prix ton commentaire comme quelque chose de négatif mais plus tôt comme une critique objective. Je m'escuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe. La grammaire et moi ça fait vraimet deux et l'orthogrphe j'en parle pas. Je suis vraiment désollé pour cela. Je suis tellement nul que même le corecteur orthographique ne voit pas toutes mes fautes. Gomen ! Mais sinon encore merci pour les compliments que tu ma fait sur mes personnages.

PS : Qu'entendais-tu par bêta ?

**Jennyfer : **Merci pour ton super gentil commentaire. Et tinkiète ps je continurait à écrire sansq contrainte.

**Anonyme972 : **J'ai bien aimer ton commentaire à chaud. C'était très drole et tinkiète pas non plus Ichi vas pas se laisser faire. =D

**trinity07 : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Cela fat toujours plaisir et je suis d'acord avec toi sur le fait qu'aoir comme gardiens Ichi et Grimmjow ca ne doit pas âtres si désagréable ! =D

**Chapitre 4 : Une chaude cérémonie suite** .

« Chéri ? Chéri ? Mais quand est-ce que tu as vu que j'étais ton chéri ! J'alussine ! Alors sache quie je ne suis ni ton chéri, ni ton chaton ! Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo et je suis, aussi, le mec qui vas te mettre la plus grosse raclé de ta vie ! Ta tout compris mon chou ! renchérie le rouquin avec un grad sourir sur la fin.

_ Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité petite fraise (ichigo = fraise en japonais) ! crachaméchament le bleuté. Le jours où tu me batras n'est pas près d'arrivé !

_ Ah ouai ! T'es sur ! Moi non entout cas ! E si jamais se jour arrive que feras-tu ? Hein !

_ Si ce jour arrive tu pourra faire ce que tu veux de moi mais en attendant sache qu'ici c'est moi qui dicte les règles, c'est moi le meneur ! Donc fait gaffe a tes jolie fesse car elle pourrait se prendre quelque chose de très gros ! De vraiment très gros ! dit en frappant le derrière du rouquin. »

Outré Ichigo jeta un regard tueur au bleu et alla se rassoir en boudant. Cela fit craquer Grimmjow, qui alla,lui aussi, se rassoir.

Se fut en suite au tour de Rangiku Matsumoto, la rousse sulfureuse, de découvrir son jumeau. Ce dernier n'était autre que l'Espada qui avait ose lui mettre la main au fesse, **Yammy Rialgo** le fammeux numero 10. Cette dernière nouvelle ne réjouie que très peu **Gin**. Ce dernier, quand à lui, se trouva avec Ulquiorra Shiffer. Quand il sut cela, il eu comme des envies de suicide. Le vert, quand à luin'était pas mécontent de son sort. Certe il aurais préférer être avec Ichigo mais c'était mieu que rien. Après tout ce **Gin** n'avaiy pas l'ai su nul et il pourrais peut être s'ammuser avec lui. Enfin si il ne mourait pas avnt la fin de l'année. Après tout même s'il était le numero 4 des Espadas et tout comme Grimmjow il avait été sous numéroté pour limiter ses pouvoirs.

Le groupe suivant déplus fortement à Renji car il était composée de la belle Hallibel et de **Shyuuhei**. Ce dernier ne manqua et de **Shyuuhei**. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de lornier à plusieur reprise le décolté de la jeune fille ce qui rendit fortement jaloux le rouge. **Shyuuhei** prennait un malin plaisir à kouer avec Renji même si il savait que ce dernier le trouvait juste attirant et qu'il se lasserait vite lui et ses jeux stupides. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis aujourd'hui. Il fut comme fière de lui en apprenant qu'il fesait équipe avec l'Espada numéro 3. Mais restait toujours étonné de voir Renji plus fort que lui. **Shyuuhei** perdit ien vite son sourir quite au groupe suivant. Il était composé de la jeune rose et de Nnoitra. Vous allez me dire _« mais pourquoi Shyuuhei perdrait-il son sourrir pour une petite fille comme elle ? »_. Et bien pour tout vous dire le jeune 69 aimait bien Yachiru. Il avait comme l'impression d'être un grand frêre pour elle et il se devait donc de la protéger. Alors savoir qu'elle était jumelle avec ce pervers et abruti de Nnoitra ne le rassurait guere. Mais que voulez vous c'est la vie. Il fut etonner de savoir que l'Espad a était numero 5.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Momo. Cette dernière fut contante de se retrouver avec le numero 7 des Espadas, Zommari LeRoux, car se derniet n'était pas très bavard. Elle n'aurais donc pas besoin de faire de grand discourt. Elle alla donc se calmemant se rassoir à coter de sont cher Toushirou.

Se fut ensute au groupe numero 8 d'être appeler . Ce dernier était compose d'Isane et de Szayel Aporro Granz. Ce groupe ci, deplut fortement à Arrurueri. Il aurait tellement souhaite être avec cette dernière mais ellace elle était plus forte que lui d'un niveau. Cela en rajoutait d'ailleur à son enervement. Mais bon que voulez vous c'est la vie. Ce dernier, quand à lui, se retrouva avec la charmante Soi Fong. Il fallait avouer que cette dernière était plus que canon mais il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait tappé dans l'œil de Stark. Et quand Stark passe tout les garçons trépasse. Il était donc hors de question pour lui de draguer sa jumelle à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'orribles souffrance, les organes explosé sur le sol et la tête décapité. Le tout bien sur après avoir été trainer par un cheval, ecarteler vivant et avoir été bruler au fer rouge de multiple fois. Sans oublier d'avoir été violer par Grimmjow et Ulquira qui s'en donnerons à cœur joie. En gros depuis que Stark avait daigné poser les yeux sur cette fille, elle était debenue intouchable.

Quand les deux adolescent furent assi Rukia pris la parole :

« Alors maintenant que la cérémonie de jumellage est fini voici la deuxième cérémonie. Celle qui se nomme l' « Atributium ». Elle consiste à attribuer à chaque pair de jumeau un himain qu'il devra protéger et guider dans ses choix. Avant chaque intervention les deux gadiens, ou jumeaux, devrons se battre en duel pour savoir qui, des deux, aura le droit d'influencer en premier le protégé. Bien sur si les deux parties sont d'accord sur l'ordre de passage il n'y a nulement besoin de duel. Quans l'humain choisit de suivre un camps dans sa decision, le camp et le gradien gagne en force. Et c'est pour cela que plus vous gagnerez, plus vous serez fort. De plus, plus un humain est influancer par un camps plus il risque d'y rester. Vous verrez aussi que dans certaine situation passer en premier est essentiel alors que dans d'autre cela peut vous porter défault. Enfin bon, après chacun ses méthodes, chacun ses techniques. Une dernière chose encore, lorsque vous ferez un défit l'un d'entre vous choisira le lieu du défit et l'autre l'objectif. Chacun est avantageux. Choisir le lieu permet de prendre un ellement qui vous est défavorable ou, à l'inverse, qui est fortement défarorable a votre adversair. Quand au choix de l'objectif celui-ci permet de choisir un objectif qui nous est fassile à réaliser. Mais malheureusement on ne peu choisir, même si les deux gradiens sont d'accord, sur qui choisira quoi. Entre d'autre terme cela est alléatoir. Finit-elle.

_Il y a encore une chose que vous inorer. Ajouta Aizen au plus grand désespoire de tous. Quand vous êtes sur terre les humain ne peuvent vous voir sous votre forme dite « de base », c'est-à-dire celle que vous avez en ce moment. Pour qu'ils puissent vous voirent, il vous faudra trouver un objet, petit et facil à transporter de préférence car vous devrez toujours l'avoir su vous. Nous l'ensorcellerons ddemain et c'est grace à ce dernier que vous pourrez vous transfomer Est-ce claire ? Demanda calemement Aizen.

_ Oui ! répondirent tout les élèves en cœur.

_ Mais vous devez savoir une chose c'est quand vous serez sous votre forme dite « humaine » vous serez fassiblement attaquable par des monstre nommé « schrecklich » (horrible en allemand). Ces dernier vous empècherons de revenir sous votre forme « de base » il faudra donc que votre jumeau vous défende car sinon vous mourrez. Sachez aussi que ces monstres esserons a tout moment de tuer votre humains. Est-ce clair ? »

Tous les élèves firent oui de la tête bien que rassurés par la nouvelle que venais de leur annoncer Aizen. Ce dernier repris alors :

« Le premier groupe composer de Stark et Toushirou devra protéger Arisawa Tatsuki. C'est une jeune humaine pleine de vie et qui fera tout pour protéger ses amis. Le deuxième groupe quans à lui, est composé de Renji et Barranga. Vous devrez tout deux protéger Yatsura Sado. Ce dernier est un jeune homme plus tôt baraqué et qui a une force sur naturel. Il en ferais presque peur. Ensuite vien le tour de Shyhei et de Hallibel. Votre humain se nome Kojima Mizuiro. Ce dernier a beau ressembler un garçon timide et gentil c'est en faite un vrai donjuan. Quand a vous Gin et Ulquiorra vous aurez le droit a une jeune fille, nommé Honsho Chizuru. Cette dernière est-elle aussi une vrai tombeuse de mec malgrés ses airs de première de classe. Le groupe numéros cinq quand à lui devra protégé une certaine Shiba Kuukaku. Elle est très gentil mais tres spide aussi et a un cartère bien marqué. J'espère donc q'une gamine arrivera a géré une jeune fille telle que Kuukaku. Vint ensuite le tour d'Ichi…

_ Hey ! Mais j'ai un prenom moi ! C'est Kusajishi Yachiru et non gamine !

_ Oui, oui, c'est ca ! Doncje disait avant d'être couper avec cette gamine insolante qu'ichigo et Grimmjow seront les gardiens d'Inoue Orihime. Repris Aizne quelque peu énervé d'avoir été coupé. Le groupe 7, composé de Momo et LeRoux, sera chargé de la protection Shiba on peut le voir le groupe 5 et 7 sont affillié a des frêre et sœur se qui fait que vous devrez faire attention en permanance au action de l'autre groupe . Enfin bon passons aux groupes suivant, celui de Soi Fong et Arrurueri et de Isane et Szayel Aporre Granz. Vous sevrez les gardiens desd deux sœur d'Ichigo, Yuzu et Karin.

**_ Quoi, ! Comment les sœur d'Ichigo peuvent avoir des gardiens sqi celui-ci est un shinigami ! s'écria le professeur Espada.**

_ Calmez-vous professeur Il Forte Granz. Ichigo est tout comme ses sœurs mi-humain, mi-shinigamis. C'est pourquoi ses sœurs ont des gardiens. Répondit calmement Uruhara-sensei.

**_ Mais si ses sœurs ont des gardiens pourquoi Ichigo n'en a-t-il pas ? contina il Forte. »**

Tout d'un coup un éclaire noire survint dans la salle suivint d'un tintement de clochettes. Un ombre se distinguait a travers la fummé. Puis une deuxième ombres apparut mais dans éclaire blanc. La première était grande, musclé et on pouvait nettement diserné la coiffure en forme de pic. La deuxième ombres quand à elle était fine, grande et éllancée.

Un rire sadique et mauvais retentit de l'ombre noire. Cette dernière dit alors d'une voie grave et rocailleuse :

_**« Mais il en a ! Des gardiens ! »**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ayu** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir quand quelqu'un aime votre histoire.

**trinity07** : Merci a toi aussi pour ton commentaire. Et encore dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes XD. Je suis vraiment nul ! Et moi aussi je me suis taper une barre en écrivant cette phrase.

**Anonyme972** : Rassure toi je ne t'es pas oublier mais pour éviter de gacher la surprise de ce chapitre je répondrais a ton commentaire à la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Tout d'un coup un éclaire noire survint dans la salle suivint d'un tintement de clochettes. Un ombre se distinguait a travers la fummé. Puis une deuxième ombres apparut mais dans éclaire blanc. La première était grande, musclé et on pouvait nettement diserné la coiffure en forme de pic. La deuxième ombres quand à elle était fine, grande et éllancée.

Un rire sadique et mauvais retentit de l'ombre noire. Cette dernière dit alors d'une voie grave et rocailleuse :

_**« Mais il en a ! Des gardiens ! »**_

Les quatres adultes se retournairent violament vers l'ombre noire qui avait parler. La brume se dissipa doucement et a peine eu-t-elle disparu qu'Uruhara-sensei s'excalama :

« Kempachi !

_**_ Et ouai c'est moi.**_

_ Alors comme ça c'est toi « l'ange gardien » d'Ichigo.

_**_ Etonner ? demanda Kempachi a Uruhara-sensei.**_

_ Je dois t'avouer que oui ! Jamais je n'aurais oenser que ce Kurosaki avait un gardien de ton rang. En m^me temps tu vas me dire que tout les Kurosaki ont toujours eu des gardiens puissants. Il n'y a qu'a voir Isshin qui a pour gardiens les actuels directeurs ou les deux sœur d'Ichigo qui ont pour gardiens les élèves des SECTIONS D'ELITES ! Mais je me pose encore une question . Qui est sont deuxime gardien ? »

Suite a cette phrase tous les regards se tournèrent vers la deuxième ombres. Quand tout d'un coup un crie de stupeur retenti.

« Bas alors bebe on ppousse des cris de filles. Je ne te connaissait pas cette voie ! Ricanna Grimjow. »

Ce dernier était plante devant le rouquin avec son sourir carnacier. Il le perdit d'ailleur bien vite en voyant l'air ahuri du jeune Shinigami. Ce dernier le poussa alors néglegement sur le coter et avanca, tel un zombie inexorablement attire par un point. Ce point n'était autre que la deuxième ombre. Le brouillard autour de cette dernière n'avait toujours pas disparu. Ichigo avanca donc prudement vers elle. Il se stopa a quelques pas de cette dernière lorsqu'elle se mit a rire. Ichigo reconnue immediaemet se rire sadique. Personne d'autre que lui ne le connaissait aussi bien. Deux larmes insolentes coulèrent alors sur ses joues divulgant ses é cela Grimmjow s'avanca vers le jeune homme et lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Bas alors on pleur Bibi ? Après la découverte du cris féminin voici celle des larmes du gamin ! T'es bien un mec, rassure moi ? »

Ichigo ne daigna pas lui adresser un seul regard. Grimmjow continuait de se moquer du rouquin quand tout d'un coup la peau de sa joue se fendit et un filet de sang coula. Le bleuté se raidit. Puis de nouveau un coupure apparu sur sa deuxième joue et son os se fella d'un un craquement casi imperseptible. Il ne savait pas d'où venait l'attaque et surtout de qui.

Quand tout d'un coup la voie de l'ombre retenti :

_**« Ca t'apprendra à te moqer de mon Ichigo. Et puis d'abors t'es qui pour oser l'appeler « bébé », « bibi », ou encore « chéri » ? Hein, t'veux bien m'le dire ?**_

_ Moi, c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjaques ! Son jumeau ! Et toi ? T'es qui ? »

La brume se dissipa en même temps qu'Ichigo répondait à Grimmjow.

« Lui c'est Hichigo Kurosaki-Hollows, ou si tu préfère Dark-Ichigo. Ce mec est mon exace opposé. Ou plus précisement mon coter noir.

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raccontes encore ? demanda le bleuté.

_ Comme tu le sais, repris le rouquin, je suis née mi-humain, mi-shinigami. Mais comme comme dans tout humain il y a une part de Hollow. Il fallait donc bien que moi aussi j'en est u. Seulement un Hollow et un Shinigami ne peuvent vivre dans un même corps. Il y a donc eu un dédoublement de la personne et c'est ainsi qu'est apparu Hichigo Kurosaki-Hollow. Je sais vous êtes tous entrain de vous dire que ce type est mon jumeau. Et bien pas du tout. Ce mec n'est pas plus mon jumeau que vous ne l'êtes par rapport à vos protégés. »

La brume totalement dissipée laissa apparaitre un Ichigo version albinos. Ce dernie pris alors la porole tout en se rapprchant de son alterégo roux.

_**« Mais ce que ce dernier ne vous a pas dit c'est qu'il sort avec moi et donc, de se fait, si l'un d'entre vous ose poser un doigt dessus je le tue sur le champs. Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-il tout en regardant Grimmjox droit dans les yeux. »**_

Ichigo, sortant de sa létargie, repoussa alors brutallement l'albinos et lui dit :

« ETIONS ENSEMBLE ! Etions et non pas somme ensemble ! Car si je rappelle bien tu m'as larguer il y a de cela quelques mois après m'avoir avouer que tu étais un de mes gardiens et que tu n'étais sorti avec moi que pour me manipuler ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure !

_**_Calme toi princesse ! Effectivement je t'ai larguer mais maintenant me voila.**_

_ TE VOILA ? cria Ichigo. Non mais tu croix quand même pas qu'il te suffit de revenir pour que tout recommance. Mais tu te prend pour qui ! Franchement tu n'es qu'un salop et un …

_**_ Maintenant tu la fermer et tu m'embrasse ! coupa Hichigo . »**_

Et comme on dit chez les Kurosaki : « Assi tot dit, aussi tot fait ! ». _**Hichigo**_ plaqua alors violement ses levres contre celles du rouquin et par un tour de force made in _**Hichigo**_ il immissa sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne pu retenir un gémissement de surprise. Même si il vait l'habitude des sales lanies de l'albinos cette fois si il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Alors il esseya de le repoussser et cela marcha. Un peu trop d'ailleur car ce dernier se retrouva encastre dans le mur d'en face. Il cru d'abord qu'il venait de se découvrire un force surhumaine mais en y regardant mieu il vit que c'était Grimmjow qui l'vait envoyer valdinguer. Ce dernier dit alors :

« Si tu repose ne serais-ce qu'un seul de tes putins de doigts sur Ichi j'te bute ! J'me suis bien fait compprendre ! »

Suite à cette phrase le bleuté prix Ichigo par le bras et le tira vers la sortie. Ils courrurent à en perdre haleine. Ichigo ignorait totalement ou le bleuté l'emmenait et commait sérieusement à avoir mal à son bras. Il se demandait comme même pourquoi le bleuté avait réagis ansi. Après tout ne fesaitèil pas que jouer avec lui ? Alors pourquoi fesai-il ca ?

Sans meme sans rendre compte Ichigo se retrouva progeté sur un lit avec un Grimmjow affame de sexe au dessus de lui. Le bleuté se pencha alors vers le visage du roux. Ce dernier pensait que ca dernière heure avait sonner et qu'il allait (je site ses pensées) « ENFIN passer à la casserole » quand tout d'un coup ….

**Anonyme972** : Chose promise, chose dut, voila ta réponse. Ton commentaire m'a énormé ment suprise car j'ai eu exactement le m^me résonnement que toi. Effectivement je pensais mettre Kempachi avec Byakuya comme gardiens pour Ichigo et comme toi j'ai réaliser que je ne pouait pas du fait que c'était deux Shinigamis. Et j'ai donc tout de suite pensé a Hichigo ! Enfin bon voila pour la petite histoire sinon encore merci pour tes commentaires a CHAUD ! Se sont ceux qui doivent sans doutes me faire le plus plaisir même si il me le font tous beaucoup. Gros bisoux et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus !


	7. Petit mots aux lecteurslectrices

Petit mots de l'auteur aux lecteurs/lectrices ! 3

Et non désoler ce n'est pas un chapitre mais je voulais juste répondre à une remarque que plusieurs personne m'ont déjà dite suite a ce chapitre.

Alors non je n'est pas plagier Kurenai Club mais l est possible que ce le on ressemble au sien car avant d'écrire un lemon j'en lit toujours un autre juste avant pour me mettre dans « l'ambiance ». il est donc fort probable que mes lemons ressemblent a d'autre déjà écrit. De plus si l'auteur de ce dernier trouve que le mien ressemble trop au sien qu'il me le dise et je rectifierait la donne. Veuillez donc m'excuse d'avance si cela se produit. Je précise que lorsque j'empreinte une phrase ou qqch d'autre a quelqu'un je le site si me souvient de qui c'est ou sinon je précise que cette phrase ne vient pas de moi.

Voilà tout et encore dsl pour le dérangement et les fautes d'orthographes. Gros bisou et bonne lecture Yuna-Maky


	8. Chapter 6

Alors comme vous avez pus le remarquer j'ai enlever le lemon car marre d'entendre des remarque déplaisantes sur ce dernier. Bien sur je ne met pas tout le monde dans le même sac. Et je remercie celles et ceux qui me soutienne. Je ne sais pas si je referais un lemon de si tôt mais sachez que pour ce chapitre il n'y aura plus de lemon. Celles et ceux qui ont déjà lut ce chapitre rassuré vous vous pourrez y trouver la suite du chapitre 6 (le chapitre 7 en gros).

Bonne lecture Bisou !

Chapitre 6 :

Ce dernier pensait que ça dernière heure était arrivé et qu'il allait (je site ses pensées) " ENFIN passer a la casserole" quand tout d'un coup Grimmjow explosa de rire. Ichigo ne comprit pas tout de suite se qu'il se passait. Il resta donc sur le lit à bien vouloir attendre que Monsieur Jaggerjaques daigne enfin lui expliquer la raison de son hilarité. Quand il se fut calme il regarda Ichigo et lui dit avant de repartir dans son fou rire :

" T'aurais vue ta tronche gamin! C'était trop drôle ! "

Ichigo pique au vif poussa brutalement le bleute du lit. Ce dernier tomba violemment au sol. Cela eu pour effet d'arrêter ses rires. Il affichait une expression colérique. Il se leva rapidement et cracha au rouquin :

" Non mais qu'est c'qui t'prend gamin?

_ Ce qui me prend ? Mais c'est à moi de te demander ça! D'abord tu m'entraînes dans cette chambre sans rien me dire. Ensuite tu me pousse sur le lit en te mettant à califourchon sur moi et après tu te mets à te marrer pour rien. Et c'est à moi que tu demandes c'qui m'a pris! Mais c'est l'monde à l' envers ! Mais pourquoi t'a fais ça ? T'es jaloux ou quoi?

_ Une chose bébé, crois pas que je tiens a toi. T'qu'un jouet et rien d'autre alors tombe pas amoureux. Et sache que si j'ai fais sa c'est juste que quand j'ai une proie en vue j'aime pas qu'on y touche."

Il finit sa phrase en caressant sensuellement les lèvres du rouquin. Celle du bleutes heurtèrent alors celle du rouquins. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur la nuque d'Ichigo et leurs torses se rencontrèrent brutalement ainsi que leur bassin. L'odeur animal du bleute déclencha des frissons au rouquin. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent d'un commun accord. La langue d'Ichigo savourais le goût de celle qui c'était introduit dans sa cachette. Le goût de cette dernière mélangeais café et amertume ce qui excitait d'autant plus le rouquin. Il se sentait soumis face à cet animal, cette bête assoiffe de sexe ! Mais tout d'un coup Grimmjow repoussa le roux et lui dit tout en partant de la chambre :

" J'ai pus envie. "

Ichigo se retrouva alors comme un con, allonge sur le lit, les jambes écartées laissant apparaître la bosse au niveau de son entre jambe. Puis sous le coup de la fatigue il s'endormit

Ichigo resta surpris, en se réveillant en voyant le visage du bleuté au-dessus du sien.

« Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, toi et moi allons nous amuser un peu… »

Il fondit dans son cou et commença l'embrasser, le lécher. Il y laissa un joli suçon. Il continua de lécher avidement le corps du rouquin et la suite vous la connaissez !

Quand tout d'un coup un bruit retenti vers la porte de la chambre. Ichigo ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se retrouva seul, sur le lit à moitié défait et complètement habillé. Il se rendit alors compte que tout ce si n'était qu'un sacré rêve érotique.

Puis, soudain, il entendit un bruit et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte Hichigo. Ce dernier le regardait avec colère. Apparemment il avait assisté à la scène et cette dernière lui avait fortement déplus. Sans doute qu'Ichigo avait dut crier une ou deux fois le nom de son amant imaginaire.

« Tu fais chier Kempachi ! Grommela l'albinos »

Hichigo s'approcha de son ex-petit am et le plaqua brutalement contre le lit. Il le regardait gigoter sous lui avec un expression meurtrière et perverse affichée sur le visage.

« Alors comme ça en plus de fantasmer sur cet abruti de bourrique de bleuté, on le choisit comme étant le mec n°1 dans son cœur !

_Comment pourrais tu savoir qui j'ai choisi ? Et puis sache que je n'ai choisi personne ! C'est pas parce que j'ai rêve de lui que je l'ai « choisi » comme tu le dis !

_ Tu me fais rire Ichi ! Aurais-tu oublié que tes choix dépende de nous !

_Faux ! Vous ne faites que m'influencer et rien d'autre ! Et puis la vous n'avez rien fait ! Je le sais vue que je ne vous ai pas vue !

_T'es bête ou quoi ? Franchement tu penses vraiment que t'aurais fais un rêve aussi érotique des le premier jours ?

_ Mais … je ….

_ Tu rien du tout ! Le coupa l'albinos. Sans Kempachi t'aurais ps fait ce rêve et t'saurais pas qui choisir entre lui et moi ! Mais rassure toi bébé ! J'ai pas encore joué et, là, c'est mon tour alors rassure toi car bien tôt tu seras de nouveau a moi ! »

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'Ichigo le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant brutalement sur le sol. Le rouquin se releva alors et cria :

« PLUS JAMAIS, DE CHEZ JAMAIS, VOUS N'AUREZ D'EMPRISE SUR MOI ET MES CHOIX ! EST-CE CLAIRE ? »

Et il parti en courant de la chambre énervé.

Hichigo se retrouva tout seul comme un con, les fesses douloureuse et un sourire étrange sur les lèvres

Étrange car, alors qu'il venait de se faire repousser, un sourire vainqueur et fière tronnait sur son visage. Il savait éperdument que le rouquin allait tout mettre en œuvre pour ce débarrasser de lui. Mais ce ne serait que peine perdue. En revanche plus il s'efforcerait dans sa tache plus penserait a lui. Il le haïrait de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne soit emplit que de cette haine. Au final son cœur sera tout a lui ainsi que ses pensées.

Et ne dit-on pas que le meilleur chemin vers l'amour est la haine ?

Du côté de notre rouquin favoris c'est carrément l'ébullition. Il n'arrive plus a penser a autre chose qu'aux mots prononcés par Hichigo. Comment serait-ce possible que Kempachi soit responsable de son rêve ! No mais c'est vrai quoi ! Et pour en avoir le cœur net, Ichigo décida de l'appeler

« Kempachi ! Youhou ! Descend de la ou tu es !

_ … Pas de réponse de la part de ce dernier.

_ Allez fais pas ton timide espèce de Baka (= abruti en japonais ) ! Après tout je sais que tu existe alors tu n'as plus a te cacher gros plein de soupe ! »

Tout 'un coup un éclaire noir surgis et Kempachi apparut !

« Comment as-tu oser m'appeler microbe ? Vociféra le noir.

_ Ah te voilà enfin. Répondit Ichigo en ignorant la question de ce dernier.

_ Ne me rappelle plus jamais ainsi a moins que tu veuilles mourir !

_ Oui oui, si tu veux ! Dit Ichigo en ignorant sa menace. Bon, j'aimerais savoir si ….

_ Te fatigue pas je sais ce que tu veux. Alors, oui c'est moi qui est crée se rêve de toutes pièces ! Pas mal hein ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeuil au roux . »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Alors Hichigo avait dit la vérité.

Une dure réalité s'imposa alors a lui. Jamais il n'avait été maître de ses choix, jamais il n'avait eu de rêves juste pour lui, jamais il n'avait eu le contrôle de sa vie, et jamais il n'avait été aimé juste pour lui. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un jeu dont les participants se nommait Kempachi et Hichigo Kurosaki-Hollow. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une marionnette dans le creux de leurs mains. Comparé aux autres Shinigamis et aux autres Espadas il n 'était qu'une coquille vie, la vie n'est composée que de choix et s'il ne peut les faire il revient alors au stade primitif de l'humain.

Ichigo continua de déambuler dans les couloirs tel un zombie Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et se demanda où il était. Il jura& contre lui même car maintenant, en plus d'avoir son problème d'impersonnalité, il se retrouvait complètement perdu dans ce putain de château.

Il continua de gémir pendant environs 10 minutes tout marchant. Quand tout d'un coup, au tournant d'un couloir, il heurta quelqu'un. Il ne pus voir que deux opales vertes avant de ce trouver plaqué contre le mur. Il n'eus pas besoin d'en voir plus car il reconnue immédiatement son agresseur grâce a ses yeux verts.

Ce ne pouvait être que cette Espada, Ulquiorra Shiffer ! Et lorsque ce dernier parla, le son de sa voit confirma les dire du roux.

« Bas alors on traîne tout seul dans le dortoir des Espadas ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite le temps de comprendre la question.

« Mais … euh... Depuis quand avez vous un dortoir rien que pour vous ?

_ Depuis le début mais si tu étais rester plus longtemps tu l'aurais entendu quand Rukia-sama l'a dit ! Mais tu étais déjà parti avec Grimmjow. Tiens en parlant de lui j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi !

_Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Questionna Ichigo quelque peu inquiet sur la dite nouvelle.

_ Et bien... étant donné le fait qu'il faut être deux par chambre et que nous sommes un nombre impaire tu vas te retrouver avec Grimmjow.

_ PARDON ? OO ! Mais c'quoi c'te règle de merde ! Et comment ce fait-il que ce soit moi qui me retrouve avec cet'abruti d'Espada ?

_ Et bien comme vous étiez les deux absent vous avez été désigner d'office. Comme le proverbe le dit : « Les absent on toujours tort ! »

Suite a cela son sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres, qu'il plaqua par la suite sur la bouche du rouquin...

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous aura plus ! Gros bisoux !


	9. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Suite a cela son sourire sadique s' tira sur ses l vres et il plaqua ces derni res contre celles d'Ichigo. Le rouquin fut d abord surprit, puis il repoussa violemment le vert.

Qui a-t-il Kurosaki ? Je pensais que tu appr cierais, apr s tout de que tu peu te faire prendre tu saute sur l'occasion.

Ichigo resta bouche b e devant les paroles d'Ulquiorra.

Ne prend pas cette air tonner. Apr s tout c'est ce tu es, une tra n e qui se fait passer pour une vierge effarouch e, car entre Hichigo et Grimmjow tu as de quoi faire... bien que je doute que ce cher Grimmi soit aussi bon au lit qu'il le pr tend... Enfin bon passons, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as taper dans l'oeuil a la c r monie de jumelage, dit-l tout en pressant les fesses du rouquin. De ce fait je t'ordonne de sortir avec moi sinon ..

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Grimmjow d barqua dans le couloir. Ce dernier fut prit d'une col re impressionnante lorsqu'il vit les mains baladeuses d'Ulquiora sur le rouquin. Il prit alors la main d'Ichigo et le tira vers la salle principale ou tout le monde se trouvait (m me Ulquiorra allez savoir comment ). Une fois qu'ils furent assis Rukia-sama prit la parole.

Cher l ves, votre premi re mission sera une mission d immersion dans le monde des humains. Le but de cette derni re sera de vous confondre parmi eux de mani re :

1 rement tre en contacte avec le plus d'humains possible.  
-2 mement devenir m connaissable de mani re tromper votre jumeau.  
3 mement a apprendre le mode de vie des humains et son fonctionnement.  
Est-ce claire ? Demanda la directrice sans attendre vraiment de r ponses. Maintenant, allez-y !

Elle vocif ra cette phrase tout en tapant des mains. Ce dernier geste entra na la disparition total de tous les l ves. Ils se retrouv rent tous dans le monde des humains sous leur forme humano de. Ils taient dispatcher un peu partout dans la ville de Paris.  
Ichigo qui connaissait d j bien les habitues des humains n eus aucun mal s'int grer dans la foule. Alors qu'il d ambulait dans la rue une voie grave et suave attira on attention

Pendant ce temps du coter de Grimmjow tout ce passait parfaitement bien. Alors que ce dernier r fl chissait a comment il allait faire pour tre en contacte avec le maximum d'humains, il vit un jeune homme qui chantait tout en jouant de la guitare. Il eu donc la merveilleuse id e fr limit mais avant tout il devait se trouver de nouveau v tement pour devenir m connaissable et trouver une guitare . Par chance le bleut savait jou du dite instrument.

Il entra donc dans une boutique dans la quelle il acheta une veste en cuir noire, une chemise blanche cintr e, une croix d'argent sur une cha ne, un jean droit noir et une paire de bottes en cour mell es de cha nes d'argents. Il s' tait aussi maquill de crayon noir. Grimmi qui tait d j sexy par nature le devenait tait devenue carr ment canon !  
Toutes les filles se retournaient sur son passage , au plus grand plaisir du bleut .

Grimmjow passa ensuite dans un magasin dut quel il parti avec une magnifique Gibson noire laqu e.  
Une fois quip il commen a a chanter de sa voie grave t suave emplit de sensualit .  
Tr s rapidement les gens se regroup rent autour de lui et l'applaudirent a chaque fin de chansons.  
Tout d'un coup le bleut remarqua une tette rousse. Il reconnu imm diatement Ichigo. Il se demanda si ce dernier allait le reconna tre mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet Ichigo fut troubl par ce chanteur. Il crue d'abord voir Grimmjow mais se ravisa bien vite .  
Apr s tout jamais Grimmjow ne se maquillerais... cela fait trop fille comme il le dit si bien... et puis les paroles de ce jeune sont bien trop belles pour tre de Grimmjow... pensa-t-il.  
Le rouquin s'approcha donc du jeune chanteur et couta sa musique. Quand la chanson se termina, le regard du bleut rencontra celui du rouquin. Ce dernier se noya dans l'oc an bleu qui s'offrait a lui...  
Jeaggerjaques se rendit bien vite compte de cela t d cida d'en profiter.

Cher publique, voici une chanson qui m'as t inspirer par une personne proche de moi et qui se trouve ici m me, dans cette foule

Suite a celle d claration ses doigts commenc rent a jouer les premiers accords et sa voie grave sorti de sa bouche sensuellement.

J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps Effleur cent fois son visage J'ai trouv de l'or Et m me quelques toiles En essuyant ses larmes J'ai appris par c ur La puret de ses formes Parfois, je les dessine encore Elle fait partie de moi

[Refrain] :  
Je veux juste une derni re danse Avant l'ombre et l'indiff rence Un vertige puis le silence Je veux juste une derni re danse

Je l'ai connue trop t t Mais c'est pas de ma faute La fl che a travers ma peau C'est une douleur qui se garde Qui fait plus de bien que de mal Mais je connais l'histoire Il est d j trop tard Dans son regard On peut apercevoir Qu'elle se pr pare Au long voyage

[Refrain] :  
Je veux juste une derni re danse Avant l'ombre et l'indiff rence Un vertige puis le silence Je veux juste une derni re danse

Je peux mourir demain Mais a ne change rien J'ai re u de ses mains Le bonheur ancr dans mon me C 'est m me trop pour un seul homme Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire Merci d'avoir enchant ma vie

Avant l'ombre et l'indiff rence Un vertige puis le silence Je veux juste une derni re danse

J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps Effleur cent fois son visage J'ai trouv de l'or Et m me quelques toiles En essuyant ses larmes J'ai appris par c ur La puret de ses formes Parfois, je les dessine encore Elle fait partie de moi

Une derni re danse.

lorsque la chanson se fut fini le publique applaudi mais les deux jeunes hommes continu rent de se fixer. Ichigo tait troubl par le paroles du chanteur car elles lui taient clairement destin ... Il avait tellement l'impression de voir Grimmjow en face de lui et le regard passionn du bleut le subjuguait totalement.  
Le jeune chanteur s avan a vers Ichigo, lui tendit la main et lui dit :

Salut moi c'est Robert et toi ? 


End file.
